A typical drilling system for use in drilling for oil, gas, and other hydrocarbons includes: a drilling rig, a drill string having its upper end mechanically coupled and suspended from the drilling rig, and a bottom hole assembly (“BHA”) mechanically coupled to the lower end of the drill string. The drill string is typically made up of segments of drill pipe that are coupled together, end-to-end, to form a long pipe string. The BHA typically includes a drill bit at its lower end. Wired drill pipe is an emerging technology that may be used to provide communication and power distribution throughout the drilling system. For example, wired drill pipe may be used to transmit data from a measuring device in the BHA to an uphole processor system. In other examples, wired drill pipe may be used to transmit data or instructions from an uphole system to the BHA. In addition, wired drill pipe may provide communications to and from sensors or other electronics positioned at points along the drill string. Wired drill pipe may be used to transmit power through portions of the drill string as well.
In a drilling system, a drilling fluid, called “mud,” is typically pumped from the surface, through the drill string to the drill bit. The mud exits through ports in the drill bit, where it cools and lubricates the drill bit and cleans away the drill cuttings from the bottom of the borehole. Additional tools near the bit (including, for example, motors, underreamers, rotary steerable system, measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) tools, or logging-while-drilling (“LWD”) tools) may divert a proportion of the fluid flow out to the annulus close to the bit, but the majority of the flow will pass through the bit. In offshore drilling, there may also be an additional flow path of fluid to a riser annulus through a riser boost system. The control from the surface of the fluid flow that exits through the bit and different means is very limited.
A method to control the flow in and around the drill system of the drilling fluid during operation would be beneficial, including during well-control situations.